staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Grudnia 2005
thumb|left 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Przegląd prasy o 6.15, 6.45, 7.15, 7.45; skrót Wiadomości o 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 , Pogoda o 6.32, 7.05, 7.34 oraz Był taki dzień o 6:34 i 7:36 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Moda na sukces - odc.2673; serial kraj prod.USA (1998) 08:40 Cedric - Przeprowadzka ; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2003) 08:50 Kasztaniaki - Zimowa akcja ratunkowa kraj prod.Polska (1998) 09:00 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 09:10 Jedyneczka - Jutro gwiazdka; program dla dzieci 09:45 Zaprzysiężenie Prezydenta RP Lecha Kaczyńskiego przed Zgromadzeniem Narodowym 10:35 Wiedźmy - odc. 8 - Włoski łącznik; serial TVP 11:20 Pociąg do kultury; magazyn 11:30 Był taki dzień - 23 grudnia; felieton 11:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Poławiacze 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1024; telenowela TVP 12:30 Plebania - odc. 626; telenowela TVP 12:55 Dobrane pary - odc.2; talk-show 13:25 Kiosk przy Wspólnej - poradnik dla ubezpieczonych 13:40 Uroczyste przekazanie Prezydentowi RP insygniów Kawalera Orderu Orła Białego i Wielkiego Krzyża Orderu Odrodzenia Polski - transmisja z Zamku Królewskiego 14:20 Glob 2005; magazyn 14:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Hoym Gruby 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Popołudnie z Jedynką - Wspomnień czar; magazyn 15:25 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Nie tylko na Wigilię... 15:45 Pogoda 15:55 Przejęcie przez Prezydenta Lecha Kaczyńskiego zwierzchnictwa nad Siłami Zbrojnymi RP - transmisja uroczystości na placu Marszałka J.Piłsudskiego w Warszawie 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Kochamy polskie komedie; teleturniej 17:55 Tak miało być - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy 18:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 48 - Brzemię oglądalności; serial komediowy TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Między nami bocianami - Zapominalscy odc.12; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Wywiad z Prezydentem RP Lechem Kaczyńskim 20:45 Matka Teresa - cz. 1 (Madre Teresa, part 1); film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2003) 22:25 "Cała jesteś w skowronkach" - jubileusz zespołu Skaldowie - cz.2; koncert 22:50 Purpura i czerń (The Scarlet and the Black); dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA, Włochy (1983) 01:10 Był taki dzień - 23 grudnia; felieton 01:15 Po godzinach 02:10 Tele-Nowela - Program o książkach 01:55 Kino nocnych marków - Łowcy nagród (Bounty Hunters); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1996) 03:50 Był taki dzień - 23 grudnia; felieton 04:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 298 Oszust matrymonialny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Gruby - odc 7/7 W podziemiach klasztoru; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 Od przedszkola do Opola 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Teletubisie; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Egzamin z życia - odc 1; serial kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk.:Michał Sitarski, Mateusz Damięcki, Dominika Łakomska, Ewa Wiśniewska, Zofia Kucówna, Rafał Królikowski, Anna Tomaszewska, Jerzy Grałek, Antonina Choroszy, Wiesław Komasa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Porozmawiajmy z gwiazdami o ich ulubionych świętach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym ok.: 9.30, 10.30, 11.05 - Pogoda, 10.00, 11.00 - Panorama 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 241; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Świat podróży według Ediego - Islandia; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Mistrzowie narciarstwa 12:40 TELEZAKUPY 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Pogoda 13:15 Podwójne życie - reportaż 13:30 Król Sokołów (SOKOLIAR TOMAS) kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY, Niemcy, Francja, Węgry, Słowacja (2000); reż.:Vaclav Vorlicek; wyk.:Jiri Langmajer, Jaroslav Zvasta, Agnieszka Wagner, Brano Holicek, Juraj Kukura, Klara Jandowa, Waldemar Kownacki, Magdalena Wójcik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Janosik (12/13) - serial 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 725 Na tańce; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 726 Nasze podwórko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Allo, allo - odc. 58 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania 17:45 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka; program muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki "Zielonogórskie zagłębie kabaretowe" (1); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki "Kabaret Hrabi" (2); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:35 Pogoda 22:40 Kolęda dla żołnierzy 23:00 Biuro kryminalne - odc. 12; serial TVP 23:50 Impostor (Impostor); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Gary Fleder; wyk.:Gary Sinise, Madeleine Stowe, Vincent D'Onofrio; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:25 Słodki drań (Sweet and Lowdown); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Anthony La Pagalia, Brian Markinson, Uma Thurman, Sean Penn, Woody Allen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06:00 Piosenka na życzenie - magazyn muzyczny 06:55 TV Market 07:10 Interwencja (563) - cykl reportaży 07:30 Ja się zastrzelę 7 (65) - serial komediowy, USA 1999 08:00 Zbuntowany anioł (252/270) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999 09:00 Gra w ciemno (86) - rozrywka 10:00 Zakręcone (16) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 10:30 Czułość i kłamstwa (150) - telenowela, Polska 2000 11:00 Samo życie (631) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 11:45 TV Market 12:00 Zbuntowany anioł (253/270) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999 13:00 Na ostrzu noża (16) 13:30 Szpital Księcia Alfreda (12) - serial dokumentalny 16:05 Pogoda 16:10 Interwencja (564) - cykl reportaży 16:30 Exclusive (137) 17:00 Gra w ciemno (87) - rozrywka 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (204) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 18:45 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Pogoda 19:30 Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku - komedia, USA 1992 21:30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:10 Za wszelką cenę (16) - reality show 00:00 Nieustraszeni 2 (45) - reality show 01:00 Biznes Wydarzenia 01:20 Pogoda 01:25 Morderstwo w Orient Expressie - film kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 1974 03:30 Aquaz Music Zone - magazyn muzyczny thumb|left 05:55 Uwaga! - magazyn 06:15 Telesklep 06:55 Nash Bridges (32/122) - serial 07:55 Nocny kurs (8/22) - serial 08:50 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:10 Salon gier - teleturniej 11:10 Usterka 11:40 Maraton Uśmiechu 12:05 Chwila prawdy 13:10 Detektywi 13:40 Nocny kurs (11/22) - serial 14:45 Nash Bridges (33/122) - serial 15:45 Gorzka zemsta (179) - telenowela 16:45 Fakty 17:00 Uwaga! 17:15 Rozmowy w toku 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Prognoza pogody 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:10 Wydział pościgowy - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Stuart Baird, wyk. Joe Pantoliano, Robert Downey Jr., Tommy Lee Jones, Wesley Snipes 22:40 Firefox - film sensacyjny, USA 1982, reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Freddie Jones, David Huffman, Warren Clarke 01:10 Nie do wiary 01:40 Uwaga! 02:00 Nic straconego thumb|left 05:45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06:10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 TV Market 08:15 Pokemon (122) - serial anim. 08:45 Benny Hill 09:15 Kachorra to ja (16) - serial 10:15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 10:45 Magazyn jeździecki 11:15 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 12:15 TV Market 12:30 Port lotniczy - serial dok. 13:05 Dekoratornia 13:35 Taxi - teleturniej 14:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15:15 Echo lasu - magazyn 15:45 Joan z Arkadii (39) - serial przygodowy, USA 2003, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Mary Steenburgen, Amber Tamblyn, Jason Ritter 16:45 Punkt, set, mecz 17:15 Detektor - raport Czwórki 17:45 Taxi - teleturniej 18:30 Komenda - serial dok. 19:00 Dom nie do poznania - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Klątwa upadłych aniołów (6) - serial 21:00 Cuda (13) - serial 22:00 Wydarzenia 22:10 TiVi Sekcja 23:10 Playboy: Lubię tę grę - film erotyczny USA 1994 01:10 Nocne randki 02:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:00 Strefa P - program muzyczny 03:25 Zakończenie programu 06.15 Telesklep 08.15 Okavango - film dok. 09.05 Droga do gwiazd 10.15 Gra na maksa (14/22)-serial 11.15 Chwila prawdy 12.20 Zmierzch tytanów - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 1981 14.25 Niesamowite historie (5/23) - serial 14.55 Na osi 15.25 Jak łyse konie 16.35 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (17/26) - serial 17.30 Miasto bez świąt - film familijny, USA 2001 19.15 Kochane kłopoty (10/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004 20.10 Naga broń 331/3 - komedia, USA 1994 21.40 Christmas in the Vatican: Concert for the Eastern Mission - koncert 23.00 Michael - komedia romantyczna, USA 1996 00.55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06:30 Kurier 06:35 Kurier gospodarczy 06:38 Kurier sportowy 06:40 Prognoza pogody 06:45 Kurier 06:50 Kurier gospodarczy 06:53 Kurier sportowy 06:55 Prognoza pogody 07:00 Kurier 07:05 Kurier gospodarczy 07:08 Kurier sportowy 07:10 Prognoza pogody 07:12 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje, Opowieści wigilijne; magazyn kulturalny 07:15 Kurier 07:20 Kurier gospodarczy 07:25 Kurier sportowy 07:28 Prognoza pogody 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Kontrowersje; magazyn 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia, odc. 123; rozmowa /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:00 Skarby rosyjskiej przyrody, Wołga i nadwołżańskie równiny, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny Rosja 2005 /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier - wydanie specjalne, Zaprzysiężenie prezydenta RP Lecha Kaczyńskiego przed Zgromadzeniem Narodowym 10:40 Rafał Blechacz - koncert e - moll F. Chopina; koncert 11:30 Kurier - wydanie specjalne, Transmisja mszy świętej w intencji ojczyzny i prezydenta RP 13:15 To jest temat, Insygnia wolności; cykl reportaży 13:30 Kurier 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Wielka historia małych miast, Tykocin, odc. 7; cykl reportaży 14:15 Kieślowski - rozmowy z ludźmi; reportaż 14:30 Kurier - wydanie specjalne 15:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; program religijny 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 Skarby rosyjskiej przyrody, Wołga i nadwołżańskie równiny, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny Rosja 2005 /stereo/ 16:10 Rozmowa dnia, odc. 99; program publicystyczny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy; serial dokumentalny Polska 17:00 Wroński beat; magazyn 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Wywiad Kuriera 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Qultura; magazyn kulturalny 19:00 W wielkim świecie; magazyn kulturalny 19:20 Czy musiało tak być?; magazyn 19:35 Odkrywanie Warszawy; reportaż 20:00 Telekurier; cykl reportaży /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia, odc. 121; program publicystyczny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 To jest temat, Dominik; cykl reportaży 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Uwierz w dokument, "Ludzie w drodze", "Siedem kobiet w różnym wieku", odc. 12; film dokumentalny Polska 2005 23:45 Piękna nieznajoma; melodramat Polska - Rosja 1993; reż.: Jerzy Hoffman; wyk: Wojciech Malajkat, Grażyna Szapołowska /stereo/ 01:10 Kurier 01:25 Studio pogoda 01:30 Kurier sportowy 01:40 Telekurier, odc. 122; cykl reportaży /stereo/ 02:05 Nieznane katastrofy, Śmierć tliła się pod podłogą, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny Polska 2003 thumb|left| 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, w tym: Przegląd prasy o 6.15, 6.45, 7.15, 7.45; skrót Wiadomości o 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 , Pogoda o 6.32, 7.05, 7.34 oraz Był taki dzień o 6:34 i 7:36 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Domisie - Nieprzespana noc; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Trzy dni, aby wygrać - odc. 13 - Tajemniczy obraz (odc. 13 - Tajemniczy obraz); serial obyczajowy kraj prod. Polska, Francja (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Laboratorium; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Ludzie wśród ludzi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Duże dzieci ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 691* - Kłopoty; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Plebania - odc. 330; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Nasze domy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Hity satelity; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Teatr TV - Freuda teoria snów; reż.: Anna Minkiewicz; wyk.: Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Wakuliński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Reportaż 15:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Domisie - Nieprzespana noc; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Trzy dni, aby wygrać - odc. 13 - Tajemniczy obraz (odc. 13 - Tajemniczy obraz); serial obyczajowy kraj prod. Polska, Francja (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Macie, Włoszy, Wenery Posąg; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 TELEZAKUPY 17:50 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - "Opowieść wigilijna"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Święta wojna - Red. Nacz. Bercik ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Lampa Aladyna; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 691* - Kłopoty; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 330; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Hity satelity; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 226 Powrót; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Duże dzieci ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Złota Tarka 2005 - Old Jazz Meeting cz.2 - Koncert Galowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Trzy dni, aby wygrać - odc. 13 - Tajemniczy obraz (odc. 13 - Tajemniczy obraz); serial obyczajowy kraj prod. Polska, Francja (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Lampa Aladyna; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 691* - Kłopoty; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 330; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wieści Polonijne 03:05 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Hity satelity; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 226 Powrót; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Duże dzieci ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Święta wojna - Red. Nacz. Bercik ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Jest takie miejsce - Lubraniec; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych thumb|left 07.00 Minisport + 07.10 Łapu Capu 07.15 Nie przegap 07.25 Diabelski Młyn 08.00 Super Size Me - film dok. 09.45 Męskie-żeńskie (1) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2003 10.30 Desiree- dramat kostiumowy, USA 1954 12.25 Okna - dramat, Włochy/Wielka Brytania 2003 14.15 Kociak - komedia, Francja 2003 16.05 Korea Północna - jeden dzień z życia - film dokumentalny 17.00 Twoje ręce na moich biodrach - komedia romantyczna, Francja 2003 18.55 Tajniki przyrody (6) - serial dokumentalny 19.30 Joey (12) - serial 20.00 Diabelski Młyn 20.35 Nie przegap 20.45 Lapu Capu 20.50 Minisport + 21.00 PREMIERA: Życie domowe - film familijny, USA 2003 22.35 Amnezja - thriller, Niemcy/ USA 2004 00.20 Upadły anioł - thriller, Kanada/USA 2004, reż. Dimitri Logothetis, wyk.Alison Eastwood, Judd Nelson, John Rhys-Davies 02.05 Blueberry- western, Francja/Meksyk 2004, reż. Jan Kounen, wyk. Vincent Cassel, Juliette Lewis 04.10 Moje miasto - film obyczajowy, Polska 2002, reż. Marek Lechki, wyk. Radosław Chrześciański, Agnieszka Banach 05.15 Witaj, nocy - dramat, Włochy 2003, reż. Marco Bellocchio thumb|left 06.30 Córka mojego szefa - komedia, USA 2003 08.00 Na planie (51) 08.35 Ojciec Goriot- dramat, Francja 2004 10.20 Legenda Johnnyego Lingo - film przygodowy, Nowa Zelandia 2003 11.55 Teoria okna - komedia, Kanada 2004 13.25 Dziecięcy świat - film obyczajowy, Japonia 2004 15.50 Bezimienni bohaterowie - dramat, USA 2002 17.15 Sprawa Kramerów - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1979 19.00 Córka mojego szefa - komedia, USA 2003 20.30 Premiera: Cinema, cinema (52) 21.00 PREMIERA: De-Lovely - musical, USA 2004 23.05 Raperzy z Malibu - komedia, USA 2003 00.30 Mroczna Argentyna - thriller, Hiszpania/USA/Wielka Brytania 2003 02.15 Zagubiony - thriller, USA 2004 03.40 Gwiazdy Hollywood (22): Gwyneth Paltrow 04.05 Ojciec Goriot - dramat, Francja 2004 05.50 Cinema, cinema (52) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku